


While he sleeps

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: Gabriel watches over Sam while he sleeps. It is a beautiful thing to behold.





	While he sleeps

He sleeps.  
Gabriel watches him as he rests, his bare chest rising and falling slowly in pace with his breathing. His hair is half fallen over his face and Gabriel reaches over, gently tucking it behind his ear.  
Gabriel smiles softly at the sight of his Sam, totally relaxed. It was a rare occasion- the Winchesters, they always had their guard up, and with fair reason, he supposed. But asleep, Sam was almost a different person. His shoulders were set soft, his face relaxed and frown-free. Sam was serene, and he was beautiful.  
Gabriel leaned over him, careful and slow so as not to wake him. He drops a gentle kiss to Sam's forehead. When he draws back, he could swear that Sam's lips twitch upwards, just slightly.  
Gabriel could watch Sam sleep for hours, days even.  
Sam sleeps, and Gabriel watches in awe.


End file.
